


The Man Shipped With All

by BewilderedSjipper



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewilderedSjipper/pseuds/BewilderedSjipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lewis/Xephos, the man shipped with pretty much the entire Yogscast. A sad story about the lone spaceman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on when Sips came to visit Hole Diggers. It's a bit sad, FYI.

Sips came today, and I didn’t really think anything bad would come of it. How wrong I was.

He wasn’t even here five minutes and he was already going off on Honeydew because he was my boss, not Honeydew. Then he insulted our half built factory.

Then I sent them over to Lovely island to set up a division Sigil so we could get some cursed Earth. Little did Honeydew and Sips know, I can hear whatever Honeydew is saying. Lalna knows, he can hear whatever I am saying as well and vice versa. Lalna and I can choose what Honeydew hears from us. Which comes in handy when Lalna and I are. . .relieving some of the stress that comes with trying to build a moon base, another new factory, and dealing with the shenanigans of a possible man child.

A man child that I like. A lot.

Which is what makes our relationship so awkward. Lalna is aware of my feelings toward our dwarven boss, and I am equally aware of his feelings toward a certain farmer. It can get a bit awkward at times.

It is when Lalna and I are planning when we should go relieve stress again that I hear what Honeydew and Sips are doing.

“Wow, look at that sun set, it’s so beautiful.” Honeydew’s voice interrupts Lalna, and I go to mute the machine when I freeze. I see Lalna do the same.

“Yeah, just like you.” I don’t think I have ever heard Sips sound like he did then. I don’t even know how to describe it. Even when he was with Sjin, he never sounded like that. . . Sjin did, but not Sips.

“Sips. . .” I hear Honeydew say in a way that I hoped he would someday say mine.

Then silence.

“Xephos. . .” I shake my head and walk away, out of the shoe, and over to the message board.

I stare at it for a second, reading the signs again. Once I reach the end, I just break down in tears.

Sobs wracked my body, and I chuck my radio as far as I can into the ocean, screaming at the top of my lungs. I turn around and look back at what we have set up, and see Lalna standing at the top of the hill watching silently. Patiently waiting for me.

I get up and make my way up the hill, into his arms. He rubs circles into my back and whispers soothing words into my ear.

Leading me over to the tiny bedroom, we lay together in bed and I cry some more.

After I calm down, I decide that if Sips and Honeydew are going to be happy, so should Lalna and Sjin. Especially since Sips just left him for no reason, with no explanation. Sjin was heartbroken for months afterwards. It took a long time for him to finally decide to continue with the farm, by then almost everything was dead. We built it back up, even started Chilli Wowa. Sjin deserves a happy ending.

“Lalna, lets go.” I say, and while I start walking away, heading for the farm, I explain to Lalna what the plan is.

When we get to Sjin’s farm I bring him into the house and start to explain what Lalna and I heard.

“Oh Xephos, I’m so sorry!” Sjin also knew about my feelings toward Honeydew, as he confided in me about Sips.

“Sjin, I know that you are still slightly hung up on Sips, I don’t blame you, but there is someone that I think could help fill the hole that he left in your heart.”

Many emotions cross Sjin’s face. “Um. . .Xephos?” I move to the window and look out at Lalna, who is by the berry bushes out front.

Sjin follows me and we stand there, looking out at Lalna before he turns and looks up at the house.

We head outside and I give Lalna a reassuring smile behind Sjin’s back.

“Um, a little bird told me that he would be willing to be our waiter if you ever want to try Chilli Wowas some time.” Sjin says with a wink.

I smile sadly, deciding that even though I’m not, its good to see everyone else happy.


	2. Two

We return early the next morning to Hole Diggers and find Honeydew and Sips curled up in the shedroom together.

I decide to take a few days off of everything. I walk to Sjin’s farm, hanging out on the coast of the river that surrounds Sjin’s farm.

When I return I see that Sjin had built a Chilli Wowas on both Craggy Island and Lovely Island. (I know he only has the one, but the one on Lovely island looks almost exactly like the one on the farm, and it fits for the story.)

“Hey Xephos!” Honeydew says as I arrive back at Hole Diggers.

I hope the smile on my face isn’t too obviously forced, as I don’t want Sips to see how much him being here, hand resting on Honeydew’s shoulder casually.

Sjin, who was watering the crops, comes running over when he hears my name. He throws an arm around my shoulders and leads me away.

“Hey, Xephos. You won’t believe what I did over on Lovely island!” I lift a hand in Honeydew’s direction, thankful for Sjin.

“Uh, okay. Xephos, can we talk when you get back?” I hear Honeydew say, and flinch. Sjin squeezes my shoulder.

“Sure,” I call out. “Thank you, Sjin.” I whisper under my breath.

“I’m sorry, Xephos.” I shrug. He drops his arm.

“So we have another Chilli Wowas?” I ask, hoping he will take the hint.

“Yeah!” He does. “Oh Xephos, its amazing! It is red. . .”

'~.~'

After we get back from seeing almost an exact replica of the Chilli Wowas on the farm, Honeydew calls me over.

I follow him up into Dwarf Star Alpha and wait for him to say something. “Um, Xephos?”

“Yeah?” I say quietly.

“I assume you know by now about Duncan and Sjin,” I nod, a faint smile finding my lips. “As you know, Sips came to visit.” Tears start to pool in my eyes and I quickly blink them away, hoping Honeydew doesn’t notice. “And you sent us over to Lovely island to perform the ritual to get the cursed earth.” I nod. “Well, while we were over there. . .”

Suddenly I am moving toward Honeydew, and I press my lips against his. I pull back after a second. “I’m sorry,” I say.

I leave Dwarf Star Alpha and go to find Sips. Which is pretty hard since tears are making my vision all blurry. I land and find him heading into the left shoe.

“S- Sips?” I ask, and he turns around. “I- I need to talk to you about my job at Dirt Quest.”

“Xeph-?”

“No, Sips. Let me talk.” Tears start to fall. “I- I think I might need to take a few months off. If that is a problem then I quit.” And with that I walk away, leaving Sips sputtering behind me.

“Xeph- Wait!” I turn my jetpack on and fly away, heading for Sjin’s farm.

As I fly over the golf course, I see Duncan and Sjin locked in a tight embrace. I hover over them for a second, tears running down my face. I turn and fly away, pretending I don’t hear Honeydew calling out to me.

'~.~'

I land at the farm and head straight up to our room. I collapse on the bed and sob. I cry until all my tears are dried up, and I am just laying there shaking. I hear someone enter the room and look up.

“Go away!” I yell at Honeydew.

“Xeph-” He starts edging towards me and I throw a pillow at him.

“No Honeydew! No! I don’t want you anywhere near me for the next forever!” I stand up and get really close to him.

“Do you know what you put me through?” I whisper, voice devoted of any emotion. “I heard you and Sips. I knew. If you ever want me to work beside you again, you will leave now and never speak of this or Dwarf Star Alpha to anyone. Got it?” And with that I watch Honeydew leave.

That was the last time I saw Honeydew.

Nobody knows where he went. Not even Sips. We spent weeks looking for him, but eventually everyone else gave up.

But I didn’t.

Because that is how much I love you, Honeydew. And this is why I’m going to do what I’m about to do.

I know how to find you Honeydew, and there is nowhere to hide in hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can take the ending however you want, I was going through writers block when I wrote this so that's why it isn't great. :)


End file.
